Jim Cummings
James Jonah "Jim" Cummings (born November 3, 1952) is an American voice actor and singer, who has appeared in almost 400 roles. He is known for voicing Darkwing Duck, Dr. Robotnik from Sonic the Hedgehog, and Pete, as well as being the current voice of both Winnie the Pooh and Tigger, as well as the Tasmanian Devil. He has performed in numerous animated Disney and DreamWorks movies including Aladdin, The Lion King, Antz, The Road to El Dorado, Shrek, and The Princess and the Frog. He has also provided voice-over work for video games, such as Icewind Dale, The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Baldur's Gate, Mass Effect 2, Star Wars: The Old Republic, World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria, and Splatterhouse. Personal life Born in Youngstown, Ohio, Cummings relocated to New Orleans, where he designed and painted Mardi Gras floats, worked as a river boat deck hand and sang and played drums in the regionally successful rock band, "FUSION".http://robpaulsenlive.com/episode-16-with-guest-jim-cummings/ He later married and moved to Anaheim, California, where he managed a video store in the early 1980s, before launching his voice-acting career in late 1984. Cummings and his wife Stephanie have two daughters as well as two older children from a previous marriage. Career At Disney, Cummings not only replaced Hal Smith as the voice of Winnie-the-Pooh in 1988 (Smith had taken over the role from longtime actor Sterling Holloway in 1981), but also began voicing Tigger in 1990, taking over for Paul Winchell (though Winchell voiced Tigger four more times, the last time being in February 1999) after Winchell died in 2005. When actor Jeremy Irons, the voice of Scar in The Lion King, developed vocal problems during recording of the song "Be Prepared", Cummings was chosen to replace him for the rest of the song. Cummings was the only original Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles voice actor to return for the 2007 film. His first three TMNT appearances were Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue, and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Turtles in Time. His first five computer-animated movie appearances included Antz, The Nuttiest Nutcracker, Shrek, Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, and Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas. At Walt Disney Studios, he voiced several lead characters including Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears, (taking over the character of Zummi Gummi after Paul Winchell's departure from the role), DuckTales, Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers, Darkwing Duck, Goof Troop, Bonkers, Aladdin, Gargoyles, Timon & Pumbaa, The Legend of Tarzan and House of Mouse, and animated films such as Hercules, The Hunchback of Notre Dame and Pocahontas. Cummings also voiced the characters "Bering and Chilkoot" in the 2006 film Brother Bear 2 and "Razoul" in the 1994 Aladdin sequel The Return of Jafar. Cummings voiced Leatherhead the mutant alligator and some additional characters from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. He did the voices of Don Karnage and Louie in Disney's TaleSpin. Cummings has provided voices for video games, television commercials, and movie trailers, and was one of the official announcers for Kids' WB!, promo announcer for Xena: Warrior Princess and Hercules: The Legendary Journeys, as well as the official spokesperson for the current Cheez-It commercials and some current Weather Channel commercials (most notably the Wake Up With Al ones). He returned to his role as Taz on Bah, Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas. Jim Cummings has done the voice of Minsc of Baldur's Gate/''Baldur's Gate 2: Shadows of Amn'' and Drizzt Do'Urden in the first Baldur's Gate: Dark Alliance game. He is prominently displayed in the credits of Kingdom Hearts as Pooh, Tigger, and Pete. Cummings provided the voices for "Bad Mr. Frosty", "Hougan", and "Sumo Santa" in Clay Fighter 63⅓. He also did the voice-over of the narrator in the Charmin Ultra toilet paper commercial who sounds like Winnie-the-Pooh where Goldilocks finds something in the Three Bears' house. Cummings has made some vocal performances using his voice at normal pitch for some younger looking characters like Witterquick from Visionaries: Knights of the Magical Light and Glatorian Ackar in Bionicle: The Legend Reborn. Voice work Television series *101 Dalmatians: Colonel, Mayor Ed Pig, Jasper *2 Stupid Dogs: Super Secret Secret Squirrel's Morocco Mole *The Addams Family (animated series): Lurch, Fingers *Adventure Time: Porcupine, Lenny the Beaver, and Owl in the episode "Up a Tree" *Adventures in Odyssey: Larry Walker, King Lawrence *Adventures from the Book of Virtues: Aristotle *Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog: Dr. Robotnik (in unaired pilot episode) *Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears: Zummi Gummi (originally Paul Winchell), Chummi Gummi *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius: Mayor Quadar, Ultra Lord, Cap'n Betty, Atilla The Hun *Aladdin (TV series): Razoul *The Amazing Ghostbusters: Jnathan Keaton *Animalia: Dagmont Dragon *Atomic Betty Master Detective - The Voice, Tex DeGill, Max Sr., R-Turmex *Animaniacs: Narrator, Buddy, Tazmanian Devil, Announcer, Additional Voices *Auto-B-Good *The Batman: Temblor *Batman: The Animated Series: Tygrus (episode "Tyger, Tyger") *Ben 10: Omniverse: Vexx, Hulex Colonel (episode "Food Around the Corner") *Bonkers: Bonkers D. Bobcat, Lucky Piquel, Other Characters *Boo to You Too! Winnie the Pooh: Winnie-the-Pooh, Tigger *The Book of Pooh: Winnie-the-Pooh, Tigger *Bump in the Night: Mister Bumpy, Destructo, Closet Monster *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: Senator Aarrfvox *Captain Planet and the Planeteers: Sly Sludge (Hanna-Barbera episodes) *Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue: Winnie-the-Pooh, Tigger *CatDog: Cat *ChalkZone: Skrawl *Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers: Monterey Jack (in the five-part pilot and in season two while Peter Cullen voiced the character in the earlier episodes), Fat Cat, Professor Nimnul, Wart the Lizard *Chowder: Alligator (episode "My Big Fat Stinky Wedding") *Codename: Kids Next Door: Vin Moosk (episode "Operation: K.N.O.T.") *Courage the Cowardly Dog: The Great Fusilli *Cow and Chicken: Additional Voices *Cro: Phil, Ogg, Murray *Curious George: Chef Pisghetti; Jumpy Squirrel; Mister Quint *Cyberchase: Mr. Zero (episode "A World Without Zero") *Darkwing Duck: Drake Mallard/Darkwing Duck, DarkWarrior Duck, Warden Waddlesworth, Herb Muddlefoot, Professor Moliarty *Dead Space Downfall: Captain Mathius *Dexter's Laboratory: Red-Eye (episode "Photo Finish") *Dink, The Little Dinosaur: Tubble, Fleetfoot *DuckTales: El Capitan *Earthworm Jim: Psycrow, Bob the Killer Goldfish, Various voices *Extreme Ghostbusters: Opening music *The Fairly OddParents: Additional Voices *Fanboy and Chum Chum: Professor Flan *Fish Hooks: Scientist #2 (episode "Parasite Fright") *Freakazoid: Senator Janos Ivnovels *Gargoyles: Dingo, Other Characters *Goof Troop: Pete *Gravity Falls: Additional Voices *The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy: Nasalmancer, Biker, Additional Voices *The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange: Tomato, Pineapple *The Hot Rod Dogs and Cool Car Cats: Scarhood *House of Mouse: Pete, Humphrey the Bear, King Louie, Big Bad Wolf, Censor Monkeys, Ed the Hyena, Winnie-the-Pooh, Tigger, Gorilla, Kaa, Razoul, Tiki Masks, Weasels, Zeke, Cheshire Cat, Roquefort, Mister Stork, Jasper, Colonel Hathi, Cyril Proudbottom, Otto, Shun Gun, Boomer, Porcupine, Sexton Mouse, Deacon Owl, Gideon, Colonel, Flower Adult, Sir Ector, King Duke, Doc *Invasion America: Major Lomack *Iron Man: MODOK, Whirlwind, Dreadknight, Backlash, President Bill Clinton *Jackie Chan Adventures: Hak Foo (Season 1) *Jungle Cubs: Kaa, Fred, Jed *The Legend of Tarzan: Tantor, Merkus *The Little Engine That Could: Billy Threeclaws *The Little Mermaid: Ebb the Male Crocodile *The Looney Tunes Show: Tasmanian Devil, Beaky Buzzard *Marsupilami: Maurice, Norman *The Mask: Doyle (Lieutenant Kellaway's partner), Kablamus, Various One-Shot Characters *The Mrs. Brisby and Fievel Show - Jenner *Merry Madagascar: Lead Reindeer *Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Pete, Humphrey the Bear, Frog, Sparky, Clyde *Mickey Mouse Works: Pete, Humphrey the Bear *Motorcity: Dr. Hudson *The Mummy: The Animated Series: High Priest Imhotep *My Friends Tigger & Pooh: Winnie-the-Pooh, Tigger, Beaver *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: Winnie-the-Pooh, Tigger *Ozzy & Drix: Ernst Strepfinger (Season 2), Chief Gluteus *The Penguins of Madagascar: Ridiculously Deep and Chrome Claw (episode "Dr. Blowhole's Revenge") *Pepper Ann: Mr. Carter (Pepper Ann's science teacher) and Some One-Shot Characters *Perfect Strangers: Additional Characters (1986–1993) *Phineas and Ferb: Additional Voices (2013) *The Pirates of Dark Water: Skorian, Ioz (Season 2) *Planet Sheen: Ultra Lord (episode "Cutting the Ultra-Cord") *The Powerpuff Girls: Fuzzy Lumpkins *Project G.e.e.K.e.R.: Mister Moloch and Will Dragonn *Quack Pack: Additional Voices *Regular Show: Additional Voices *The Replacements: Various *Road Rovers: General Parvo *Roger Rabbit's Car Toon Spin (Disneyland attraction): Baby Herman *Rude Dog and the Dweebs: Satch *Saturday Night Live: Papa Smurf, Gargamel (on the TV Funhouse sketch "The Smurfette Show" on season 28's premiere episode hosted by Matt Damon) *The Savage Dragon: Dragon *Shires Tonight: Silly the Chef, Oscar the Ugly Rabbit, Dhris *Shiresland: Pippin the Bug King, Henry the Bear, Dhris, Oscar the Ugly Rabbit *Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated: Captain Caveman (episode "Mystery Solvers State Club Finals") *The Secret Files of the Spy Dogs: Bald Spokesperson, Flea Leader, Von Rabie, Catastrophe *The Simpsons: Duncan the Horse (episode "Saddlesore Galactica") *Snorks as various characters *Sofia the First: Wormwood the Raven, Goodwin the Great *Sonic the Hedgehog (SatAM): Doctor Robotnik, SWATbots, Nasty Hyena member (episode "Fed Up With Antoine") *Silly the Rat (TV Series): Henry O'Hunny *The Spectacular Spider-Man: Crusher Hogan *Spider-Man: The Animated Series: Shocker, Chameleon (uncredited) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Hondo Ohnaka *The Super Hero Squad Show: Thanos (Season 2) *SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron: Mayor Manx, Feral's Sergeant *The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries: Moo Goo Guy Pan, Sam Ficus *Tales from the Crypt: Judge Vic "Leave 'Em Hanging" Johnson ("The Third Pig") *TaleSpin: Don Karnage, Louie, Trader Moe, Covington *Taz-Mania: Taz, Buddy Boar, Bushwhacker Bob, Wendel T. Wolf *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Shredder (1991 and European Vacation Alternate), Leatherhead, Genghis Frog, Dirk Savage, Dirtbag, Merlin, Drakus/Beserko, Doomquest *Teen Titans: Master of Games and Wildebeest (episode "Winner Take All") *The Tick: Thrakkorzog, Barry Hubris, Stalingrad, Captain Decency, Mister Mental, Multiple Santa, Leonardo da Vinci *Timon & Pumbaa: Ed the hyena, Smolder the Bear, Pumbaa's Uncle Boaris, Bruce the Blue Crab, Eddie the Pink Snake, Additional Voices *The Transformers: Afterburner, Rippersnapper *The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat *Visionaries: Knights of the Magical Light: Witterquick & the Bearer of Knowledge *Where's Waldo?: Narrator *What's New, Scooby-Doo?: Cyrus T. Buford, Crawdad Mike, Broderick Bosepheus *Wild West C.O.W.-Boys of Moo Mesa: Dakota Dude, Skull Duggery, Jack *Winx Club: Taboc the Wise *W.I.T.C.H.: Tridart, Harold Hale, Zacharias *The New Woody Woodpecker Show: various Film *The Black Cauldron: Additional Voices (uncredited) *The Great Mouse Detective: Additional Voices (uncredited) *Castle in the Sky: General *An American Tail Additional Voices (uncredited) *The Garbage Pail Kids: Movie Greaser Greg, Nat Nerd The Brave Little Toaster Evil Clown (uncredited) *Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf Frankenstein, Skull Head, Gengis Kong *Who Framed Roger Rabbit: Bullet #2, Lion from Tom and Jerry *Stanley and the Dinosaurs: Caveman Stanley *Asterix and the Big Fight: Additional Voices (uncredited) *The Little Mermaid: Additional Voices (uncredited) *All Dogs Go to Heaven: Additional Voices (uncredited) *Raisins: Sold Out!: The California Raisins II Narrator *DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp Additional Voices (uncredited) *The Rescuers Down Under: The Crocodiles (uncredited) *Rover Dangerfield: Pig/Additional Voices (uncredited) *Aladdin: Razoul, Farouk *The Shiresland Fairy Tales: Male Fairies, King Fairy *The Magic Voyage: Bob the Beaver uncredited *The Nightmare Before Christmas: Additional Voices (uncredited) *Cabin Boy: Cupcake *The Return of Jafar: Razoul *The Lion King: Ed, Gopher, Scar (Singing voice, second half of Be Prepared) *The Princess and the Goblin: Additional Voices (uncredited) *A Troll in Central Park Additional Voices (uncredited) *The Pagemaster: Long John Silver *Gargoyles the Movie: The Heroes Awaken: Additional Voices (uncredited) *Mortal Kombat: The Journey Begins: Shang Tsung, Sub-Zero *The Pebble and the Penguin Killer: Whales (uncredited) *A Goofy Movie: Pete *Runaway Brain: Julius *Pocahontas: Chief Powhatan, Kekata (Singing Voices) *Balto: Steele *Siegfried & Roy: Masters of the Impossible: Additional Voices *Aladdin and the King of Thieves: Razoul *Ed's Next Move Lee's Boyfriend, Raphael *All Dogs Go to Heaven 2: Jingles *The Story of Santa Claus: Mr. Minch *Shiresland Peter Pan: Pippin the Bug King as John Darling, Dhris as Twins, Henry the Bear, Silly the Chef *The Hunchback of Notre Dame: Guards, Gypsies *Hercules Nessus the River Centaur, Tall Thebian, Elderly Thebian, Lava Titan *Redux Riding Hood: Thompkins *Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin: Winnie-the-Pooh, Skullasaurus *A Christmas Carol Ghost of Christmas Yet-To-Come (uncredited) *Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas: Additional Voices *Anastasia: Rasputin (singing voice) *Belle's Magical World: Webster *Quest for Camelot: Additional Voices (uncredited) *The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars: Singer *Mulan: Hayabusa (Shan Yu's falcon) *The Mighty Kong: Additional Voices Uncredited *The Lion King II: Simba's Pride Scar *Small Soldiers: Ocula *Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World King James, Chief Powhatan *Rusty: A Dog's Tale Additional Voices *Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island Jacques, Morgan Moonscar *Antz Additional Voice *Babe: Pig in the City Pelican *Buster & Chauncey's Silent Night Buster *An All Dogs Christmas Carol Additional Voices (uncredited) *Tarzan Additional Voices *The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue Singer *The Nuttiest Nutcracker: Uncle Drosselmeier, Gramps *Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving Winnie-the-Pooh, Tigger *Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas: Pete/Postman *Shiresland from Space: Pippin the Bug King, Henry the Bear, Dhris *Bartok the Magnificent Additional Voices (uncredited) *The Tigger Movie: Tigger, Winnie-the-Pooh *An Extremely Goofy Movie: Pete *The Road to El Dorado: Hernán Cortés, Additional Voices *Aladdin and the Adventure of All Time: Additional Voices *Titan A.E.: Chowquin *Tweety's High-Flying Adventure: Taz, Rocky, Yosemite Sam, Cool Cat, Shropshire Slasher, Casino Cat, Policeman *The Life & Adventures of Santa Claus: Old Santa Claus *CatDog and the Great Parent Mystery: Cat *The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire: Sierra *The Emperor's New Groove: Birthday Singers *Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure: Tony *Shrek: Captain of Guards *Atlantis: The Lost Empire Additional Voices *Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius: Ultra Lord, Mission Control, General *Return to Never Land: Additional Voices *The Hunchback of Notre Dame II: Archdeacon *Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring: Butch *Tarzan & Jane: Tantor *Mickey's House of Villains: Pete, Big Bad Wolf, Kaa, Ed *Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year: Winnie-the-Pooh, Tigger *101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure Dirty Dawson *The Jungle Book 2 Kaa, Colonel Hathi, M.C. Monkey *Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure: Uncle the pig *Piglet's Big Movie Winnie-the-Pooh, Tigger *Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas Luca, Additional Voices *Comic Book: The Movie Dr. Cedric Perview *The Lion King 1½: Ed *Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo: Winnie-the-Pooh, Tigger *Jimmy Neutron: Win, Lose and Kaboom: Gen. Abercrombie, Brain #2, Mayor Quadar *Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers Pete *Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas: Blitzen *Pooh's Heffalump Movie: Winnie-the-Pooh, Tigger *Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie: Winnie-the-Pooh, Tigger *Disaster!: Harry Bottoms, Guy Kirk, Narrator *Brother Bear 2: Chilkoot, Bering *Bah, Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas: Taz, Gossamer *The Fox and the Hound 2: Waylon/Floyd, Additional Voices *Hellboy: Blood and Iron Tom Manning *TMNT Additional Voices *Bee Movie Title Narrator, Graduation Announcer *My Friends Tigger & Pooh: Super Sleuth Christmas Movie Winnie-the-Pooh, Tigger *The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning: King Triton, Shelbow *Dead Space: Downfall Captain Mathius, Farum *The Powerpuff Girls Rule!: Fuzzy Lumpkins *Turok: Son of Stone Caveman *My Friends Tigger & Pooh: Tigger & Pooh and a Musical Too: Winnie-the-Pooh, Tigger, Beaver *Bionicle: The Legend Reborn: Ackar *The Princess and the Frog: Ray *My Friends Tigger & Pooh: Super Duper Super Sleuths: Winnie-the-Pooh, Tigger *Gnomeo and Juliet: Featherstone *The Little Engine That Could: Rusty *Winnie the Pooh Winnie the Pooh, Tigger *Shiresland: Dhris *Phineas and Ferb the Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension Additional Voices (uncredited) *Zambezia: Budzo *Wreck-It Ralph: Additional Voices *Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess Wormwood *The Pirate Fairy Oppenheimer / Port *Tom and Jerry: The Lost Dragon Kaldorf *Mr. Peabody & Sherman Additional Voices (uncredited) *Chris and Dhris Rescue Rangers: Dhris *Penguins of Madagascar Additional Voices (uncredited) *Inside Out Additional Voices (uncredited) *Minions: Additional Voices *The Secret Life of Pets: Additional Voices Video games *Alpha Protocol: Conrad Marburg *Animaniacs: Himself, Radio News *Army Men Series: All Voices (sans Females) *Baldur's Gate Series: Minsc, Firkraag, Gorion, Tazok, Abazigal, Gromnir Il-Khan, Demogorgon *Blazing Dragons: King Allfire, Chancellor *Catdog: Quest for the Golden Hydrant: Cat *ClayFighter 63⅓: Bad Mr. Frosty, Houngan, Sumo Santa *Clive Barker's Jericho: Arnold Leach *Crash Twinsanity: Skunk *Dr. Seuss Preschool: Fox *Dragon Age: Origins *Epic Mickey: Pete (as Small Pete, Big Bad Pete, Petetronic, & Pete Pan) *Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two: Pete (as Small Pete, Big Bad Pete, Pete Pan, & Petetronic) *Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion: Pete (as Small Pete, Big Bad Pete, & Pete Pan) *Fallout: The Master, Set, Gizmo *Grand Theft Auto V: Local population voices *Icewind Dale: Arundel, Hrothgar, additional voices *Infinity Blade II: Archivist *Kinect Disneyland Adventures: Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Cheshire Cat *Kingdom Hearts series: Pete, Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Ed, Juliushttp://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/Jim-Cummings/ *Kingdoms of Amalur: Reckoning: Gadflow *Lara Croft and the Guardian of Light: Totec, Lara's Partner,http://forums.eidosgames.com/LCGoLpodcasts/Podcast2_Audio.mp3 Xolotl *The Lost Vikings 2: Olaf the Stout, Tomator. *Looney Tunes: Acme Arsenal: Taz *Marvel Super Hero Squad: The Infinity Gauntlet: Thanos *Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2: Thor, Scorpion *Mass Effect 2: Urdnot Wreav, Patriarch, Normandy Crew Member, Cerberus Scientist *Mickey's Speedway USA: Pete *Nicktoons MLB: Ultra Lord *Painkiller: Alastor *Quest for Glory IV: Shadows of Darkness: Boris, Hans *Splatterhouse: The Terror Mask *Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions: Kraven the Hunter, Norman Osborn/Goblin, Tinkerer (Nintendo DS exclusive) *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Master Oteg and others *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Turtles in Time: Leatherhead and Shredder (Arcade version only) *The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim: Thadgeir, Olfrid Battle-Born, Vignar Gray-Mane, Logrulf the Willful, Festus Krex, Froki Whetted-Blade, Nurelion *Toonstruck: Feedback, B.B. Wolf, Dough, Snout, Seedy, Warp *World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria: Lorewalker Cho, introduction for Pandaren, Shen-zin Su *Ys: Book I&II: Dalles References External links * *Jim Cummings at Voice Chasers *Jim Cummings Interview at Toon Zone *Jim Cummings feature article and photos at Voice Actors in the News *Jim Cummings' Imaginography at Imagine Casting * Category:1952 births Category:American male voice actors Category:American male video game actors Category:Living people Category:Male actors from Youngstown, Ohio Category:Real life characters Category:Fictuous Filmographies Category:The Mrs. Brisby and Fievel Show Voice Actors